In Your Arms
by Books and Other Drugs
Summary: In his arms she knows this is real. In one kiss he knows shes his forever.
1. Jealousy is A Sin

Dramione: In Your Arms.

Hey guys!! I made a Dramione Fanfic and so if it's really bad let me know, kay? I want to know if I should just do The Clique or Dramione or both.

Disclaimer: I do not own Any Characters or anything Harry Potter related.

* * *

Hermione was **NOT** okay

She couldn't just sit there and watch Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown snog all night. She had to get out of the Gryffindor Common Room.

It was _way _too happy there.

Hermione stumbled along the cold stones of the Hogwart's halls; tears crystallizing her vision like she was looking threw a piece of ice.

She finally made her way to the lush green grounds, and began walking towards the Forbidden Forest

She didn't notice that she was being followed by a certain

…………………………………….

Slytherin Prince.

Draco Malfoy knew this was wrong

But he needed her more than air, water, food

More than anything in the world

So he sat outside of the Gryffindor Common Room.

And waited for her.

And finally she came out, but she was heaving sobs. She stumbled along the hallway, barely able to breath

And Draco followed her onto the grounds, but it was getting old, and Draco was getting impatient. He was used to getting exactly what he wanted when he wanted it.

"Stop." He stated, making Hermione turn around, fear obvious in her eyes.

"D-D-D-D-Draco-o-o?" She wondered aloud as she relaxed a small amount, annoyance taking the place of fear.

"Yes" he said walking towards the beautiful girl. "Stay" he said as he raised his long, pale fingers to Hermione's delicate facial features.

Hermione shuddered as his fingers reached her small face. But she raised her hand onto his, and met his eyes, totally confused.

Draco remembered the day he had stepped onto the Platform this year, and things had never been the same.

FlashBack!!!

_Hermione stepped onto platform 9 ¾, and marveled at the cherry red express, self-consciously tugging at a piece of newly controlled hair. She wondered if anyone would notice her more womanly shape, her permanently straightened hair, and the 20 pounds she had lost over summer break. _

_Draco Malfoy looked around platform 9 ¾, and his steely blue-gray eyes landed on a beautiful girl with warm brown hair. "Hello Beautiful" he thought to himself, and he knew that if she was anywhere near normal, she would be his soon._

_But then her slightly bossy voice floated towards him "Honestly Ronald, if you had any sense you would know that the yellow Bertie Bott's are egg yolk flavored, not lemon!!" The girl spoke, tossing her shiny hair. The girl turned to face Draco, and he gasped. "Granger??" he exclaimed, quite surprised by her womanly appearance. He knew then that he had to have her, and that she would be his. She wasn't "Mudblood" or "Granger" anymore, she was Hermione, his 1__st__ real love, or, you could call it, obsession. _

End Flashback

Hermione looked at Draco, waiting for some sort of explanation.

She removed her hand from his and began to turn around, for she was frustrated by his lack of response. But Draco wouldn't let her go, he grabbed her shoulder and turned her around, forcing her to face him.

"I love you." He stated firmly

Hermione knit her eyebrows, and responded "No, you don't"

"Of cours-"

"I'm sorry Draco, but you only like me for the way I look. You thought I was horrible before I changed this summer."

"Hermione it is NOT your looks." Draco said

"Then what is it? What about me do you suddenly find so enjoyable besides my looks?"

"You, EVERYTHING about you. Your charm, intelligence, your happiness, your sensibility. Everything that I am not, you are. I love you Hermione Granger, Every part of you." Draco stated with no hesitation

Hermione stepped onto the tips of her small toes, and slowly leaned in. Draco picked Hermione up, and she kissed him gently on his cool, puffy lips.

"I believe you. I love you too." Hermione said when Draco set her back down, and she grabbed his hand and held it, pulling him towards the castle.

"Wait" Draco said, pulling gently against Hermione's slight tug

She raised her eyebrows, waiting for an explanation. "Should we tell people about us?" He inquired, and you could see his wheels turning within his blond head.

"No, not yet" Hermione said after a moment of serious thought. Draco nodded his agreement and gave Hermione one final kiss before sending her up to the castle. When she entered the castle Draco began his trek up to his home, thinking about the evening. It had been simply perfect.

Well…..Almost….

A very jealous blond girl sat in the distance during this whole thing, wondering what was happening. Suddenly the happy couple kissed, and the blond girl took a picture. She wasn't happy, she loved Draco and here he was kissing another girl. And Draco's new girl wasn't even Slytherin! She looked back at the couple and noticed the white blond hair on the boy she loved, and the cocoa brown shiny hair of the girl. Wait…."HERMIONE AND DRACO???" the girl almost screamed, but instead she settled for whispering it. Then the girl remembered the photo she had taken, and looked at it. Oh yes, Draco would definitely date Pansy now, after all, she had proof of him and the Mudblood ;) this was _too_ good

REVIEW PLEASE =)

LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!


	2. Authors Apology

Hey guys!

This isn't a chapter, but I have something to tell you.

On a somber note:

I'm in a little bit of a Love pickle

And I can't write about love right now

I know it sounds really lame

But I can't

I will continue to write Alpha For Now

But this story will be on hiatus

Until I get things sorted out

I'm really sorry,

Please don't hate me

I think things will be sorted out soon, so

It'll be on hiatus for maybe a week or two, kay?

Again I'm really sorry

XoXo,

KaTiE


	3. Sparks

**Heyyyy guys!!! So this is the new chapter! Aren't you so pumped???? Haha enjoy this guys! **

**P.S. Don't hate me when this is done.**

**XoXo,**

**KaTiE**

* * *

Hermione shut the heavy oak doors of Hogwarts as quietly as possible but that was proving to be hard for her since she was giddy and light with happiness. She bounced down the stone hallway in the dim torchlight flickering off the walls before reaching the Fat Lady's portrait

"Alphabet soup" Hermione sighed happily to the Fat Lady

"Yes, yes. Hurry inside, dear, I want to sleep!" The Fat Lady crabbed as Hermione climbed in through the tunnel as the portrait swung open before her, and she leapt lightly into the Gryffindor common room.

"Mione!" Ron exclaimed, jumping up from his maroon chair and running towards Hermione with a look of relief upon his long face.

"Bi Bonalf" Hermione mispronounced, her greeting getting muffled into Ron's cozy wool sweater.

"I was so worried!" He stated, holding her an arm's length away and shaking his head.

"Why? It's only…" Hermione paused to check her shiny golden watch. "Oh dear, it's already 1 A.M.!"

"Yes, I know! Now please, Hermione, Go to bed!" Ron said with a slight smile

"Fine Fine. Goodnight Ronald" Hermione started towards the stairs of her dormitory.

"Actually, it's the morning" He stated with a smirk before dashing up the stairs as to not get whacked by her. Hermione smiled softly as she ascended the stairs. She opened the door to her dormitory that she shared with Ginny Weasley, and Hermione fell onto her bed and into a deep slumber.

Hermione woke happily in the morning, pleased by last night's events. She hopped happily to the hardwood flooring, slid on her bathrobe, and greeting Ginny

"Morning, Gin! Sorry I was out so late last night" Hermione apologized

"What do ya mean?" Ginny finally answering after spitting out her toothpaste into the shiny porcelain sink

"I was out 'till 1 a.m.! Don't you remember?" Hermione asked in shock

"Hermione; you went to bed at 8 p.m. whatever you're talking about must've been a dream." Ginny said gently to her. Hermione sat down on her bed once again; shaking her head in disbelief.

"Nah, Gin, you've gotta be wrong! I mean, if you weren't that would mean….." Hermione's voice trailed off. Ginny leaned out of the bathroom, brushing her long red hair.

"I positive, Mione." Ginny said sympathetically. "Hey, you seem really down. That must've been some dream." She observed

"Yea…just a dream." Hermione sadly agreed

"I've gotta go see Harry. Bye Hermione!" Ginny said in an upbeat tone. Hermione was simply crushed.

Hermione got dressed and ready for her day in an unhappy haze. She proceeded down the stairs glumly and she trudged into the Great Hall in a foul mood. Hermione plopped down onto a hard wooden bench next to Ron and proceeded to pick at the scrambled eggs on her plate.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Ron asked while he placed a caring hand on her shoulder

"Nothing, Ronald. I'm just a little tired." She said slowly

"How? You went to bed early last night!" Ron inquired

"Just….just never mind." Hermione slowly announced, shaking her brown curls slowly

"Okay…" He said with question in his tone. Hermione offered him a small smile and then slowly returned to her plate of eggs and French toast.

A half an hour later Hermione trudged down the dank stairs to potions class unhappily. _Could it all really have been a dream? _She wondered unhappily. Hermione shook her head and opened the door to potions unexcitedly. Man, she hated potions.

She walked into the cold, dimly-lit classroom and stopped in her tracks. Draco Malfoy sat on a hard cement workbench, bent over a piece of parchment. Hermione let out a shallow gasp as he turned to her with hatred ablaze in his eyes .

"What are you staring at, Mudblood?" Draco sneered. Hermione simply widened her cocoa brown eyes and sighed on the way to her workbench. Her heart ached and throbbed; She really thought that he had changed….that he could be "The One"

"Hermione, are you okay?" Ron asked as Hermione plopped down next to him on the bench

"Yes yes of course." She tried to say with an even tone, but her voice wavered slightly in the end. Ron gently turned her head to face him and he kept his green eyes on hers.

"Stop lying" he quietly commanded. Hermione looked deep into Ron's olive eyes, and she saw great strength. But along with that strength was a large amount of kindness, gentleness, and compassion; something Hermione needed right now.

She leaned in slowly towards Ron's thin, red lips. He responded by moving in slowly towards Hermione She closed her eyes slowly, not wanting to miss the target, and Ron did the same. Then suddenly, their lips touched. And to Hermione's shock, sparks went off like the Muggle's Fourth of July.


End file.
